Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/11
Bit Master Nooblar's claw glistens in the sunlight as it rears back. The noise of movement from outside of Sonic Paradox is again heard in the trees. Nooblar hears this possible threat, and sends out Ultimate-Sonic-3000 to attack it. Being from the same source, these alter egos had the essence of telepathy between themselves, meaning actual commands and communication between each other weren't necessary. US3000: Wanna hear THIS IDEA?! Ha!!! Ultimate-Sonic-3000 reaches out with large, thin talon-like hands, knowing exactly where the mysterious lurker is hiding. A red light shoots out towards him, and a moderator banning knocks him down on his back, immobile. Again not needing physical communication, LightSpeedBlast follows up as Nooblar prepares to finish his victim, Jake, off. Gamebuddy: Geez! We gotta stop him! Boozer: Alright, you ruddy twats here I come! Nooblar's claw begins its fatal swipe, and as LightSpeedBlast suffers the same fate as US3000, there is a sudden rumble in the ground. It's brief, though, as if it was simply a signal to identify the location of anyone nearby. Perhaps an IP. Chio: I recognize that sound. Boozer: I do too. Where have I felt this before? Celest: What's this about now? Boz: Either they're in trouble or we are. Stasis: They have to be, who would ban their own minions? Isn't that against their cause? Jake: I don't know about you guys, but I'd really appreciate hand right now! With their attention brought back to Jake's impending doom, everyone realizes that Nooblar is whithering away. The claw that had attempted to slay Jake was reduced to nothing but brittle toothpicks, snapping on impact and leaving him without further injury. They observe as the previously stunned noobs whither away in like. Gamebuddy: Well I guess he wasn't using AOL. Chio, observing the trees: This has to be him. ???: I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm here. Out from behind the trees and shrubbery steps out a rather scraggly being, a few battle scars clearly from a long time ago. A time before Sonic Paradox was as everyone else knew it, before Sonic Paradox was even an actual settlement. The veteran's hand lifts up cheerfully as a huge grin comes across his face, as though unaware of what's been actually happening. Clearly being a lurker, Chio concluded that he must already have a good idea on what is going on. Bit: Did I miss anything interesting? A bit egotistical about my intro, apologies to those offended. =P TheChio *The man known as Bit Master has arrived, a battle-worn admin whose manliness knows no limits. Despite his rugged nature, he doesn't let the large grin fixed on his face droop for a second. There is a reassuring vibe about this man that puts the Paradoxians at ease just a little, regardless of the current deadly situation that they find themselves in.* Boz: Hey, it's Bit! Finally, an admin! Chio: Good thing you showed up. We've been dying for the help of an admin. Jake: And I actually would've died if it weren't for that help. So thanks, Bit. Bit: *bows slightly* Not a problem. So how about the whole filling me in thing? Boozer: Hang on just a sec, before we get to that, we could use a bit of info ourselves! Gamebuddy: Boozer's right! *steps forward with purpose* Now you'd better tell us where babies come from or so help me I'll- Boozer: *cutting Gamebuddy off* We're unable to access our mod powers out here, and yet here you are, outside of Sonic Paradox, swinging your administrative stick, banning noobs left and right! How'd you manage that? Bit: Um. *scratches head* Well, I'm a mod here on the stream as well. In fact a few of you are, since Kai's been so generous with promotions. Frankly I'm surprised none of you did any banning. *The group look at each other sheepishly* Chio: I guess the fact slipped our minds in all the chaos. Stasis: That was really unlike me not to think of that. I need to sharpen my logical skills, clearly. Jake: Come to think of it, I'm a mod here too! I could've saved myself! Bit: That you could've. No time to dwell on all that, though. What's going on? I've been lurking, but I haven't quite picked everything up. Stasis: There's a hole that bridges the gap between the public forums and private forums on SP, caused by some form of darkness apparently. We need to get it fixed, lest more noobs like we just saw find their way inside the inner sanctum of the board. Celest: Yeah, what he said. There's only so many I can force my penis inside, sadly. Bit: *his grin vanishes* Oh dear, this IS bad. Worse than it seems, actually. Iceman: Worse than noobs invading and ruining our forum? *turns into an ice cube* We're doomed! Jake: What do you mean, Bit? Bit: A hole linking two forums between one another, darkness cluttering up the middle? That's as bad a sign as any board can ever get. Something is trying to ruin the core of Sonic Paradox. Something that can not only let in unsavoury types like noobs and trolls, but also fill them with malevolent power as they pass through. Let's just hope there's no candy involved... Chio: Ah. Yeah, there's candy. Bit: Okay then, we're completely boned. *shakes head* It's just like what happened to the old place, so many years ago... *trails off for a moment* *The group exchange glances worriedly.* Boz: The hope I had when Bit just showed up has kinda faded away now. Gamebuddy: All this exposition is making my head hurt. I need a sandwich. Does anybody have a sandwich? Bit: *sports a smile* Hey, no need to worry! I'm sure we can fix it! Boozer: But you just said... Bit: I said no need to worry! So quit the worrying! Jake: You're sending very mixed messages here, Bit. Bit: Look, this situation may SEEM like it's the worst thing that can happen to us, but we're the Sonic Paradox crew! When we band together, we can accomplish anything! *to self* At least, I hope so... Chio: Uh, Bit? We heard you say that. Bit: Never mind that! Let's get back to Sonic Paradox and see what I can do with my administrative stick! *waves it around* Even if a terrifying, intangible force is trying to destroy our forums from the inside out, all is not lost! Come on! *With that Bit leads the charge back to the forum, the others dawdling behind.* Celest: I have a bad feeling about this. Gamebuddy: I have a bad feeling in my pants. I think I gave myself a wedgie a second ago. Ouch. *The group stare at Gamebuddy a moment, before deciding to trek after their admin friend. Little do they know however, that the dark force that threatens to force ultra-powerful, candy-fueled noobs into the centre of their forum is progressing with its plan as every second passes! What will happen when the Paradoxians return to the board? Will more noobs be waiting? What is the cause of this darkness? Will King Noob make his grand appearance? And how did Gamebuddy manage to give himself a wedgie? YOU DECIDE.* Category:Transcript